<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving Stocking by Knight_greenhat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334306">Loving Stocking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/pseuds/Knight_greenhat'>Knight_greenhat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foot Fetish, M/M, Office Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/pseuds/Knight_greenhat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>树陆 PWP</p><p>办公室/西装/丝袜play</p><p>【雷者勿入】</p><p>微恋足Fetish向</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Fujiwara Itsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving Stocking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的腿真好看。树盯着上司露出的一截脚踝，有些失神。</p><p>只是部门例会，大家都比较放松。会议桌对面，女同事做着汇报，坐在树这侧的年轻上司，陆，手肘摆在桌面，偶尔点点头，一副认真听讲的样子。</p><p>然而桌面以下的部分，只有树能看到。陆的臀部窝在办公椅内，两条长腿时而抻直，打开，时而交叠着。鞋尖一翘一翘的，脚码对他健硕的体型而言，算是小了点。</p><p>脚踝也是，裹在黑色正装丝袜里，纤细修长，再往上，被长裤遮住，仍显形的小腿，大腿，饱满结实。腿根和裆部绷紧了，有种捉襟见肘的性感。</p><p>穿再考究的商务西装，戴金边细框眼镜，在树眼中，他仍像个养尊处优的运动健将。听说对方海外留学时，练习过足球和搏击。</p><p>无怪乎，总觉这人身上有股劲儿，不耐烦，不安分，仿佛随时要卸下一切，奔出门，光天化日之下，去撒欢。</p><p>要是这样的陆，能对自己展露另一面……树不止一次想象过，顺着脚踝，隔着丝袜，抚上那双腿的触感，弄散领带，剥开衬衫西裤，揉乱他略长的金棕色前发，看那掩在镜片下，明亮湿润的无措眼神……</p><p>事实是他们根本不熟。周末作为团建活动的足球赛，树基本不参加，更别说平日下班后酒馆小聚。陆享受在人群里，谈笑风生，备受注目。树则更乐意独自宅家，看书，喂猫。</p><p>或是……偶然无事，来到街区里一个本地“圈子”才知道的，匿名俱乐部。</p><p>推开隔间的门，只有一张皮面按摩床，角落是放置各种器具用品的大木柜。昏暗，简陋，却能高效快捷，满足欲望。</p><p>只需按时付房费，就能随意使用物品，或是静候“伙伴”入内，共享陌生，随机的欢愉。</p><p>树给自己订了一小时。等待“惊喜”的同时，他从柜里取出一双崭新的系带皮鞋，放到床上，紧盯好一阵子，然后半闭了眼，双手探向下体。</p><p>他知道自己不对劲，非得对着这些死物，才能兴奋起来。光是看，想，还不够，他揉着半硬阳具，浅浅喘息，一边拾起皮鞋的右脚，捧到颊边，轻轻摩擦。</p><p>甚至用嘴唇，从鞋尖开始，鞋胆，鞋带，鞋舌，分分厘厘，直至鞋口。</p><p>树迷恋西装，皮鞋，丝袜……但只有被想象，穿在“那人”身上的，才足以让他如此不管不顾，欲罢不能。</p><p>难言，无望的渴求和骚动，驱使他一次次光临此地，释放过后，拖着自暴自弃的脚步归家。唉……万一被陆看见的话，别的不说，工作怕是要完蛋了。</p><p>很可怕吧，被变态觊觎，意淫……可我就是这样子的，我…… 树加快了手上动作，丝毫没理会身后传来的响动。</p><p>比他略高的强壮身躯靠近，从后半搂了他，温热手掌捂上他双眼，另一手则往下，搭住，拨开他自浊的手，利落攥住喷发前夕的阳具。</p><p>呃哈……啊啊…… 树几乎止不住呻吟，短促呼出一声，很快耳廓被亲了一下。原来是喜欢鞋子吗……我脚上这双更好哦，要舔舔看嘛。</p><p>对方刻意压低声线，仍被树听出，他本嗓调子较高，音色亦属嘹亮。两厢对冲，透出一丝高傲而甜蜜的慵懒味道。</p><p>第一次遇到这种“伙伴”，树虽然措手不及，却并未感到被冒犯。对方紧贴着他，小幅度摇着胯，蹭着西装外套的后襟下摆，一边轻吻他颈侧，手下捋动阳具，像个亲切又诱惑的老朋友。</p><p>我……我要看你的脚，还有腿。好吖，对方欢快笑了笑。听话，跪下去，我就给你看，想做什么都可以。他放开了树，自顾自坐到按摩床沿。</p><p>树趁他转身，想一睹对方容貌。只瞥得后脑勺暗金短发，就被他一只大手摁住前额，硬是压低了头。不是要看腿嘛，乖。</p><p>好吧，介意的话，就干脆“匿名”到底……树只得依言而行，跪到对方大开的两腿间，看他脱下皮鞋，伸出穿深色丝袜的双脚。</p><p>脚尖沿着树的膝头，逐寸踩上他大腿，最后停在鼠蹊部，脚掌一左一右，虚合在裤拉链口外挺立的阳具上。好看吗，对方问他。</p><p>树点点头，当即握住那双脚，脚底，脚背，脚踝，往复摩挲。被强行延迟的高潮，此刻成了极乐折磨。双手插入裤管，可感受到的始终有限。他抱住对方小腿，有点进退维谷的意味。</p><p>对方领会了，轻轻踢开他，褪下长裤，又用小腿勾住他肩膀。树看着那左腿上，男式皮革双扣吊袜带，一时愣了神。</p><p>直到肩上那腿使了力，往后颈一扣，一带，他上身不得不扑向前，脸也磕在对方裆部。后者松了右腿，与左腿一道，套弄起他的阳具，一手压在他脑后，另一手拉下内裤。</p><p>勃起的性器整根弹出，打在树的鼻梁，脸颊上，啪啪作响。含着，好好舔它噢，对方说。先让我射出来，然后……</p><p>树记不清了，对方做出怎样的承诺。他只知道，隔间门响，有人问“是否还要续房”时，自己正趴在对方身上，猛力抽插小穴。后者全身只剩袜子和吊袜带，脱下的西装被扯过来，挡住了上半脸庞。</p><p>射精以后，自是分道扬镳。那人胸膛臀腿饱满，小穴紧致销魂，也只在树的脑海中，留下几许印迹。他不甘心，及后又去过几趟，终究遇不上。</p><p>会有百分之几的可能，是陆吗…… 树努力找寻，挽留那夜所有，感官，欲望的残余。可再三加工过的，与其说是记忆，倒不如说是梦境。东拉西扯，徒增烦恼，自欺而已。</p><p>在彻底魔怔前，我得忘掉那事。树甩甩头，踏入部门会议室。</p><p>今天是半透的暗纹款式，有些复古感…… 只有在月度例会，树才能和上司以微妙角度，维持不远不近的距离。目光逡巡，从头发丝到皮鞋尖，他自觉足够隐蔽，安全。</p><p>辛苦你了，待会儿记得群发一下会议记录。会后，陆起身目送众人步出，拍了拍树的肩头。后者下意识瞄了眼文档页面，暗叫一声不好。</p><p>陆见他怔怔的，含笑去关门落锁，回身又到近前。树刚才……是开小差了吗。突如其来，带着薄荷香气的热息，喷在树的脸侧，耳际。</p><p>是他，那个声音！树瞪大双目，来不及细思求证，就被陆用力一推，倒在椅内。</p><p>听说树平时工作很认真呢……陆面对他，坐上会议桌，摘下眼镜，揉揉鼻梁，复又架回。是因为我嘛……树很喜欢看呢，总是盯着我的裤子，鞋子……真是不应该哪。</p><p>年轻上司变了脸色，抬脚虚点在树的腿间。后者不说话。</p><p>我在做什么，太蠢了，他想。除了束手就擒，别无选择。他抬头直视对方。嗯，我看了，我还想了，也许还干过了，又如何。</p><p>很好。陆挑眉一笑。坦率的树非常可爱，但还是要接受惩罚呢…… 话音刚落，他鞋尖轻挑，滑入对方裆下，隔着裤子，刮擦囊袋，乃至会阴。</p><p>喜欢嘛，前天新买的，为了例会上，可以穿给树看…… 后者受不住似的，猛地抓住那只脚踝，爱抚不够，又抱起他另一条腿，连鞋带裤卸了精光。</p><p>相比俱乐部隔间内，模糊，粗粝，潦草的意趣，会议室灯光下，明目张胆，清晰，倒错的刺激，更让人血脉偾张。</p><p>淡蜜肤色，精壮长腿，裹在黑色的女式长筒丝袜里，撑得过于满当，甚至在结实腿根处，勒出稍显白皙的嫩肉。</p><p>陆翻身一趴，树顺手掀起他西装下摆。露出六爪吊袜带，黑色蕾丝质地，腰封一般紧箍着，连同几不可见的丁字裤，勾出一个圆滚滚的大码翘臀。</p><p>树眨眨眼，长呼一口气，两手从他腰身往下，揉弄把玩起来。就算是恶作剧，这也太超过了……回家就准备好辞职信，还是先请几天假？因为这件事的话，陆会背上职权骚扰的嫌疑吗……</p><p>可明明，说要“惩罚”自己的，是陆…… 抬起右腿，半跪趴在会议桌上，撅着臀部，让自己“像上次那样”用力插进去的，也是他…… 理不出头绪，对方偏欲炽如焚，左脚往后一踢，正中他膝下酸软处。</p><p>见这人摇头摆尾，十分得趣，树再不犹豫，做那水磨工夫。三两下料理完毕，他抓住陆的侧腰，撕开臀间那小小布料，简单粗暴，遂了心愿。</p><p>抽插腾挪之余，击打臀部，伴着掌声，手印，体会陆下半身的凌乱，柔滑，魅惑——上半身却衣冠楚楚，被下属扳过脸，要接吻时，还担心碰到眼镜……</p><p>妄想之中，意料之外，树不得不承认，他喜欢这种矛盾的快感。哪怕到最后，忘乎所以，如野兽交媾，任体液喷溅到会议桌，对方被扯破的长筒丝袜，内裤……满目淫行狼藉，才想到一点致命所在。</p><p>万一，会议室的监控…… 大致想好了要离职，树担心的，倒不会是自己。</p><p>你说呢。陆坐起身，收拾停当，然后把树搂到怀里，亲了头顶心一下。不用怕噢。下周日和隔壁部门踢比赛，想看吗……</p><p>我是说，如果穿上足球袜，和你在前一晚到更衣室里……的话？</p><p> </p><p>【完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>